Headache
by TStabler
Summary: When Detective Olivia Benson has a headache, no one wants to be in the same room as her. She's irritable, moody, grouchy, and miserable. Leave it to her partner to find a sure-fire way to get rid of her headache. E/O One-Word-One-Shot


**A/N: For my BFF Shannon. Her word. A good partner just knows, and will try anything to make the pain go away.**

**DISCLAIMER: SVU and related characters belong to Dick Wolf. Story, dialogue, narrative and plot belong to TStabler©**

"It's so fucking bright in here," Olivia complained, her bloodshot eyes squinting as she clutched her fifth cup of coffee.

"Not really," Fin said, looking awkwardly at Olivia.

Munch tilted his head and said, "You look like you're gonna kill someone, Benson. You have your 'bad-guy-hurtin' face on."

As her head turned slowly, Olivia groaned and shut her eyes, sipping the thick, muddy coffee. "It might be you, Munch," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Elliot, saying nothing, pulled a piece of chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to her, and got out of his seat. He walked over to the far wall and flicked off the overhead lights, leaving some detectives working from their desk lamps, and others in the dark. He walked back over to his desk and sat. "Better?" he asked in a whisper, leaning over to Olivia.

"No," she spat. She sighed and looked up at him, the pain clear in her eyes, cloudy and half-lidded. "Thanks, though," she said, chewing on the candy he had given her.

Elliot scratched his head and pulled open his drawer, searching for something. With a triumphant chuckle, he popped the lid and shook four, red pills into his hand. "Take these," he said, holding them out to Olivia.

She looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow, and let him drop the pills into her hand. She tossed them into her mouth then swallowed back her coffee. "What did I just take?" she asked, an afterthought.

Elliot chuckled. "Trust me," he said.

"The ones you gave me four hours ago didn't work," Olivia mumbled, rubbing her temples as he eyes rolled back, the pressure building.

"That's why I gave you these," Elliot said with a nod to the bottle. "Why don't you go upstairs and lay down, huh?" he suggested. "I'll come get you if we catch anything."

Olivia nodded at him, not willing to argue when he was offering to let her sleep off her horrendous headache. She rose slowly, her head throbbing, and walked toward the stairs. Slightly dizzy, she grabbed the railing and pulled herself up to the bunkroom, opening the door and hurling herself onto the first bed she saw.

She rolled over on the lumpy mattress, feeling an ache course through her body. "Jesus," she mumbled, the pain so severe even the dark, quiet cribroom wasn't helping to soothe it at all. She had just found a position that didn't make her entire body throb, when the door opened.

"Liv?" Elliot called softly.

Olivia shook her head. "Just got comfortable," she moaned. "Not moving," she added.

Elliot chuckled and followed the sound of her voice in the dark. "No one's asking you to move," he said, sliding into the bed with her.

"We don't have to go anywhere? I can stay right here?" she asked pitifully.

"Yeah," Elliot whispered. "You can stay right here," he told her, turning on his side. He ran his hands down her body, then back up, bringing his hands to her forehead. He rubbed in slow circles, then leaned over and kissed the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her words more like moans. "Feels so good," she whispered.

Elliot laughed again, and said, "You've tried everything. The dark, coffee, pain killers, more coffee, more darkness, lavender oil on your wrists, more coffee, more pain killers."

"And I still have a headache," Olivia groaned.

Elliot chuckled. "There's one more thing...but you have to trust me."

"You know I trust you," Olivia said, her moans of pain mixing with her soft moans of relief.

"Good," Elliot said, sliding his hands down to her waist. "Liv, this might not work, but you gotta let me try. If it works, you owe me."

Olivia moaned. "If you can make my headache go away, I will do anything you want."

Elliot chuckled. "I'm holding you to that, Benson. Relax," he said, "And be quiet."

"Why would I need to be..." she stopped, feeling his hands work their way into her pants. "What are you...oh, El." Her head dropped backward, resting on his shoulder, as his fingers slid up and down her slit, making her wet, making her want to cry.

Elliot kissed her neck again, slipping one finger into her, marveling at the feeling. "Baby, you know how during sex every muscle in the human body contracts?" he asked her. He got a moan in response. "After you cum, everything relaxes completely," he explained. "It's supposed to make muscle and body aches and spasms stop, because those muscles relax, too, and the strained blood vessels open up."

"You're...El...you..." she couldn't speak. He was twisting his finger, sliding it in and out of her, claiming her. She was lost.

"Just relax, baby," he told her. He shifted further onto his side, at the same time flattening her out. He brushed her hair back and looked down at her, pushing another finger into her. "Breathe. Just feel, and when you're ready, just let go."

Olivia moaned softly as she felt him thrusting his fingers, she reached for him, grabbing the wrist of his other hand. She looked up at him, into his eyes, and she blinked once.

"I know," he said, tilting his head and smiling down at her. "We agreed, keep it out of work, but this is different. You need this now." He felt her tugging on his arm, saw the need her eyes. "What?" he asked. "What do you want, baby?"

Olivia slid her hand up his arm, scraping her nails back down, lightly. "You," she whispered.

Elliot smirked, leaning over her. "You know we can't risk it. This is one thing, but you know neither one of us can stay quiet during sex. Everyone down there would hear us, and that is something we definitely don't need." He bent his head, nuzzled her nose for a moment, then kissed her, moving his fingers faster.

Olivia gasped noiselessly into his mouth, her hand sliding to the back of his neck. She felt his thumb circling over her clit and she let out a tiny squeak. Her head was pounding in time with her heart. Her legs cramped up, she felt her back starting to tighten. Something was happening, something big, and she needed him to make it happen faster. She needed him to make the pain stop.

Elliot slowed his kiss, deepening it, though, and pushed his fingers into her harder, still massaging her clit with the pad of his thumb. He knew how to work her body, and he knew how to manipulate her. "Baby," he whispered, "Let go. Let it all go."

Olivia's back arched and Elliot heard the short pops and light cracks. Tension falling away. She held his head to hers, not letting him go, and she opened her eyes for a moment. "I love you," she whispered, feeling her muscles twitch and jerk, feeling her toes curl and her fingers dig into Elliot's body.

"I love you," Elliot returned, kissing her lips. "That's it, baby," he encouraged, feeling her tighten around his fingers. "Come on, baby," he prodded, and then he felt her release flowing freely, his fingers sliding so easily now. She came for him, because of him, her climax sending her into a blissful state of utter relaxation. He grinned down at her and extracted his fingers. He licked them clean as he readjusted her panties, then zipped her pants for her, and then he kissed her again.

"El," Olivia whispered, out of breath and still shaking.

Elliot bent his head and kissed her again. "How's your headache?" he asked, brushing his nose against hers, kissing her lips once more.

Olivia chuckled, taking a deep breath, trying to relax. Once she calmed down, she pulled away from his sweet kiss and smirked. "What headache?" she asked.

"It worked," Elliot assumed, kissing her, running his hands over her arms.

Olivia tilted her head as she scooted back and propped herself up on her elbows. "Where did you learn that little trick?" she asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I hate seeing you in pain," he said. "I especially hate when you have one of your headaches, because you are unbearable, and I have to deal with it all night. You're miserable, and there's never anything I can do to make the pain stop." He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I vowed to find a sure-fire remedy for you tonight, so I Googled it."

Olivia smiled at him. "You're amazing," she said, chuckling as he leaned over to kiss her again.

"I am pretty amazing," Elliot said. "Speaking of amazing, uh, we can't keep this," he gestured between them, "A secret much longer. Cragen already suspects something, and after last night...well, how the hell can we hide an engagement?"

Olivia laughed, looking at her left hand. "Whenever someone asks me about my ring," she said, "I'll just find an excuse to avoid them. Leave."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "How the hell do you plan to do that?" he asked.

Olivia laughed as she kissed him and said, "Simple. I'll tell them I have a headache."

**A/N: So, uh, it's true. Orgasms make headaches go away. *nods* Hey, Elliot! I have a headache ;)**


End file.
